Cinnamon Challenge (YJ style)
by Karategurl13
Summary: What happens when Wally convinces the team to do the cinnamon challenge? It's anything but good.
1. The Team

Hey everybody! I thought of this one- shot while I was watching a bunch of cinnamon challenge videos. I **don't** recommend you do it, though! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Wally was propping his chin up with the palm of his hand as he was randomly flipping through channels. The team hadn't had a mission in a week and complete boredom was taking its toll on him. Kaldur was reading a James Patterson book, Conner was staring at M'Gann while she made cookies, Robin was doing his usual Robin thing and Artemis was talking with Zatanna about some random movie she saw.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, Wally throw the remote down on the ground and groaned loudly.

"Ugh! I'm sooo bored!" Wally yelled, as he let his head hit the back of the couch.

"Then leave, Baywatch." Artemis said, annoyed at his sudden outburst.

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned and saw a magazine on the table with a picture of a woman with bleach blond hair and crystal blue eyes on the cover. KF's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. One of the Leaguer's must've left it here by mistake. Probably Ollie. He quickly picked it up and stared flipping through the pages to try and find another picture of her. After a few seconds, he found her picture under a title that said, _How to Get the Perfect Body in 10 Easy Steps._

"I already have the perfect body, babe." Wally muttered, hypnotized by her photo.

As his eyes quickly skimmed the page, he noticed a small article at the bottom of the page. Wally smile grew bigger and bigger with each other. After he was done, he shot up off the couch, startling everyone in the room.

"I know what we should do!" Wally yelled.

"For the last time Baywatch, we're not watching Burlesque." Artemis said, annoyed.

"A, that's a good movie and B, I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to suggest?" Aqualad asked, closing his book.

"We should totally do the Cinnamon Challenge."

Conner, Kaldur and M'Gann looked at each other confused.

"What's the Cinnamon Challenge?" M'Gann asked, placing a tray of cookies on the counter.

"It's really simple. All you have to do is eat a spoonful of cinnamon. The first one to do it wins."

"Oh well I guess I'll play."

"Me too." Zee said, quickly.

"I got nothing else do to." Conner said, standing up.

"Count me in!" Robin yelled, jumping down from the ceiling and giving everyone a heart attack.

"I shall play as well." Kaldur said, quickly recovering.

Wally turned and stared at Artemis along with the rest of the team.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to play?" M'Gann asked.

"No, it's stupid." Artemis said.

"Come on Artemis. It'll be fun." Zee begged.

Artemis shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on guys. She's obviously too scared to play." Wally said, with a huge smirk on his face.

Artemis turned to him sharply and gave him a glare that could almost revile Batman's.

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh, poor little Arty's afraid that she's going to lose to the Wall-man."

The archer clenched her fists and shot up from her seat at the table. She grabbed the speedster by his collar and forced him back to the wall.

"I'm not scared and I know for a _fact _that I can beat you!" she yelled, in his face.

"Then let's up the ante. The first person to swallow the cinnamon gets waited on hand and foot by the losers." Wally explained, with his smirk growing bigger with each word.

"You're so on."

Artemis released the speedster from her grip and they started to set up for the challenge. M'Gann grabbed the cinnamon and 7 spoons from the cabinet while Conner placed chairs around the table. After they finished, everyone took their spots at the table. The cinnamon was passed around the table and everyone filled their spoons with cinnamon.

"Now remember. The first person to shallow the cinnamon wins. If you spit it out, you automatically lose. On the count of 3. 1.….2.…..3!"

With that everyone put the reddish brown substance in their mouths. It only took 5 seconds for them to feel the spice's effects. M'Gann was the first one to spit it out. She started coughing violently and the cinnamon started coming out of her mouth in puffs of smoke. The martain clutched her throat as she tried to breathe, but found it was impossible. The next person was Kaldur. As soon as it entered his mouth, all of the moisture left his mouth. The cinnamon was like liquid lava on his tongue. He coughed violently as some of it went down his throat. His eyes turned a bright red and he felt a prickle of tears in his eyes. Kaldur quickly ran to the sink to wash out his mouth.

Zatanna tried her best to swallow the spice, but her mouth felt like it was on fire. She feel to her knees and started gagging up the substance. She started screaming as the spice burned her entire mouth and throat. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the large cartoon of milk in the fridge. She drank it all in less than 10 seconds. Conner started gagging more violently than the others because he poured it down his throat with swallowing. The spice coated his throat and sucked all the moisture out of his throat. The clone had tears running down his face as it burned his eyes. By now, he was on his hands and knees trying to get the substance out of his throat.

Now only three team members remained. Robin, Artemis and KF. Robin felt like he just put hot rocks in his mouth, but he refused to spit it out. He swallowed a little bit and immediately gagged and feel off of his stool. The Boy Wonder could handle many things, but the cinnamon challenge was not one of them. He grabbed a water bottle from his utility belt and downed it quickly. Even after he drank up the water, he found himself on his hands and knees gagging. Dick almost sounded like he was dying.

Only two teammates remained. Both of them felt like they were dying, but their pride wouldn't let them cave. Artemis had tears in her eyes and had a light sheen of sweat over her body. Wally was holding it in his mouth and was watching for the right moment to swallow it. After what seemed like forever, the two heroes caved at the same time. Both were gagging and coughing like crazy. Artemis was screaming from the pain and extreme heat that was coming from her mouth. She ran to a trash can and started throwing up like crazy. Wally zoomed over to the sink and pushed Kaldur out of the way. He then started trying to clean his mouth out with water. As he coughed, the speedster sounded like he was being tortured. Wally's eyes were watering like crazy and he grabbed his throat as he tried to breathe.

The team didn't even notice the zeta beam go off until they saw their mentors at their sides with concerned looks on their faces.

"What happened?!" Zatara asked, trying to get Zee to stop throwing up.

"Ci (cough) nna (cough) cinnamon (cough) cha( cough) challenge." Wally said, trying to breathe normally.

Batman shook his head as while he was patting Robin's back.

"Teenagers."

Please review! Remember, **never do this! =)**


	2. The Mentors

Hey everybody! Happy New Year! I've decided that I want to make this story a two-shot so here it is! This one will be with the League. Shout out to Alchemist15, keepmovingforwar, angelkierra, WaterbendingGrayson, Irenerb, I Am the Catalyst, ZamShazam1995, RunningSmiles, xXRandomnessXx, Bumbleboy92, firecracker x x, and Poseidon'sdaughter3! Again, **don't **do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

After 10 minutes, the Leaguers finally got the team to stop throwing up the spice. How Wally convinced them to do this, they would never know. Somebody would have a coughing spell or throw up once in a while, but otherwise they were alright.

"That… was horrible!" Artemis yelled, smacking Wally in the back of the head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Wally said, rubbing his head.

"So, what happened in here?" Black Canary asked.

"We did the cinnamon challenge." M'Gann said, quietly. Her throat was sore from throwing up so much.

"I've heard about this on the news, but they never really explained it. So what is it?" Ollie asked.

"You have to swallow a tablespoon of cinnamon and if you spit it out you lose." Robin explained.

"That's all? You all made it seem like it was hard to do." Barry said, smirking.

"Yeah, cinnamon's good for you." Clark added.

"If you all think it's so easy, why don't you all do it." Conner said, crossing his arms.

Everyone turned and looked at Superboy. Before the Man of Steel could respond, Wally shot up from the couch.

"I think that's a great idea."

The speedster braced himself for a slap in the head, but it didn't come. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw the other members of the team smiling at him.

"Yeah, you all should do it if you think it's so easy." Artemis said, smirking at her mentor.

The Leaguers looked at each other and nodded. Batman rolled his eyes at the childishness of the challenge, but he knew if he didn't agree then Robin would do his puppy dog face and then it would be over for him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ok, we'll take you up on your challenge. What's happens if we do it?" Barry asked.

The team thought about it for a second and then Robin suddenly spoke up.

"Then we'll clean the entire Watchtower."

Everyone paled slightly and stared at the Boy Wonder like he was crazy. The Watchtower had nearly 25 levels. Even with Wally's speed they still would be cleaning for weeks. They glared at Robin and the mentors smirked at this.

"And if we don't swallow it?"

"Then you all have to wait on us hand and foot for a week." Wally said, with an evil look on his face.

The mentors all turned to Batman who still had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Three days."

Wally nodded quickly not wanting to anger the Dark Knight. He put his hand out for the elder hero to take it. Kaldur looked at KF with a concerned look on his face.

"Wally, I do not thi-" the leader was cut off by Robin putting his hand over his mouth.

"Continue."

Batman sighed and shook the protégée's hand. The team immediately went to gather the materials. The mentors sat down at the freshly cleaned table and the team came back with 8 spoons, a large bottle of cinnamon and 8 glasses of water. Robin came back in a silver camera in his hands. Then he step it up in full view of the table.

"What's with the camera?" Flash asked.

"It's a requirement of the challenge. You have to video tape it."

The others accepted the answer, but Bruce knew better. Soon the mentors were filling up their spoons with cinnamon. Just like before, Wally stepped to the front of the table and explained the rules.

"Once you put the cinnamon in your mouth, you have to swallow it. If you spit it out or throw up then you lose."

"Wait, why would we throw up?" Black Canary asked, concerned.

"You'll find out soon. Rob, is the camera on?"

The Boy Wonder gave his best friend a thumbs up.

"On the count of 3. 1.….2.…3!"

With that, their mentors put the spice in their mouths. The team grinned at each other as they waited for the show to begin. They didn't have to wait very long. The cinnamon came out of GA's mouth in puffs of smoke. He started coughing violently and fell out of his chair. Ollie tried to drink some of his water, but threw up after one sip. The next victim was Flash. His eyes were blood shot and the spice felt like fire on his tongue. Barry started screaming as the water made his mouth burn even mouth. He fell to his knees clutching his throat as he tried to get it out of his mouth. By now, both Wally and Artemis were close to tears from laughing at their mentors so much.

Aquaman coughed violently as all the moisture left his mouth and throat. The King fell off of his chair and starting throwing up the hot spice. Kaldur was instantly at his side, comforting his king. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the teen was secretly laughing on the inside. J'onn tried to swallow it, but started choking and coughed up the reddish brown spice. He drank up the water, but his mouth was still as dry as the Sahara. He went over to the trash can and started throwing up like crazy. M'Gann went over to her uncle to make sure he was ok. Superman clutched his throat as the spice burned his entire. He swallowed some water and immediately threw it up. Clark was on his hands and knees trying to get the spice out of the back of his throat. Conner smirked as his "mentor" got no relief from his pain.

"_Sweet, sweet revenge." he thought._

Now only three Leaguers remained. Batman, Zatara, and Black Canary. Zatara swallow a little bit of it and started coughing uncontrollably The magician started to clean out his mouth with the water. Zatara started gagging again when he felt the cinnamon that has stuck in the back of his throat. Zatanna covered her mouth so that her dad wouldn't see her laughing at him. Only two Leaguers remained. Dinah swallowed half of the cinnamon in her mouth and she immediately coughed it up in puffs of smoke. She felt tears in her eyes as the water pushed the spice farther down her throat. Her mouth was dry and it felt like lava in her throat. Black Canary was on her knees gagging and throwing up. Only one mentor to go. Bruce started gagging a little bit, but he eventually swallowed the spice.

"Bats,(cough) you got (cough) it?" Flash asked, trying not to throw up again.

He nodded and drank some of his water. His mouth felt like it was on fire, but, he was just glad that he wouldn't have to take care of a bunch of hormonal teens for three days. The mentors looked at the team and saw that most of them were dying of laughter. Wally was actually crying and Artemis was laying on the floor practically hyperventilating. Conner on the other hand wasn't making any effort to hide his laughter. Kaldur smiled, but he refused to laugh. Robin was cackling like crazy at his aunts and uncles. Best day ever.

"After you all are done throwing up, we'll need you to clean up this mess." Artemis said, walking towards the bedrooms.

"Yeah and get us an extra large pizza with everything on it." Wally added, grabbing a soda.

The rest of the team left the room and all the mentors except Batman sighed heavily. It was going to be a long three days.

**Please review! =)**


End file.
